


chocolate nights.

by keithlovebot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithlovebot/pseuds/keithlovebot
Summary: Catra and Adora knew each other since childhood and started dating in the middle of highschool. Unfortunately, some things happened in their past that led them to their breakup. They started dating again and it came with new habits on Wednesdays.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	chocolate nights.

> **“My girl is sweet as she can be**
> 
> **she gives me toothache**
> 
> **just from kissing me.”**

Adora could hear Catra bursting with laughter from across the room. She was just finishing changing her clothes and fixing her hair. Catra was still laughing in their living room couch and she still didn't know what it was all about. It wasn't exactly rare listening to her girlfriend laughing with something stupid that popped up on her phone. Sometimes Adora sent her stupid cat videos through chat or she indirectly put them on her Twitter feed so they would appear — coincidentally appear! definitely not something planned by Adora so she could hear her girlfriend laughing — to Catra eventually. Adora went ahead to the kitchen to prepare those hot chocolates, even if it wasn't cold outside, she would still drink like it was. Catra was totally relaxed and acting like their couch was her own bed; both her legs were resting on its arms and her head was almost upside down. She was trying to contain her slipping tears with her old t-shirt. Well,  _ Adora's _ old t-shirt. One day, Catra just decided she couldn't see Adora wearing the same shirt every-fucking-day and ripped off its sleeves and starting using as a crop top. Of course Adora got mad but, yeah, Catra looked much better with it. 

“What are you laughing at, kitty?” Adora said while putting both mugs on their glass table. 

“Told you to stop calling me that!” She tried to make an angry face but she just started laughing again. “Look at this!” Catra almost smashed her phone in her girlfriend's face. It was some stupid video of anime girls dancing with bad editions of cats heads and an even worst song.

“You're so stupid, Catra”, Adora smiled. 

“Says who? You're even stupider”, Catra said looking at the mug in front of her. “What's this?”

“Hot chocolate.” She answered with a resting face.

“Adora… it's not even cold outside”, Catra looked out the window and it was a pretty sunny day, and ocean was reflecting the blue in sky. 

“Yeah, what about it? I like hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, I know, babe. You could replace water with this”, Catra drank too much and then made a funny face. “It's hot”

“Really, Catra? Couldn't tell”, Adora said smiling and Catra threw a cushion at her.

“Stop being so annoying!”, Catra said and looked at her phone again. 

Adora just stopped and started to admire her girlfriend. She was definitely lucky for having Catra with her. After all they've been through since their childhood, and they stood by each other everytime, they needed this kind of peace. They needed to feel each other's presence and know they had each other to run to. At first, it was hard understanding, it was hard to fit themselves into their lives; to put each other comprises on their calendar and share beds, to share their bathrooms and kitchen, to remind each other to water the plants. But, they made it. And they were happy. Catra was laughing again and Adora felt like a sword crossed her chest. Every time she took a look at Catra it was like she was falling in love for the first time again. 

Adora went back to the kitchen, and Catra sat down in the counter.

“How's work doing?” Adora asked when she felt Catra's presence.

“Reports only. Some magazine wants to use my reviews in their politics session. But I told them I wouldn't do it for free. And Entrapta wants me to write an essay about… I don't remember, something space related”, Adora looked at her like she won a Nobel prize. “What?”

“You're smart as fuck, you know”, Adora smiled and hugged Catra which deepened her face into Adora's neck, feeling her perfume. 

“It's just some bullshit I write and people happen to like it.”

“Don't put it like that! Not everyone has the knowledge to write about philosophy or politics or try to make a very convincing excuse to why people should look up to journalism more. And if Entrapta's asking for you to do some essay, then it means you're really fucking smart, kitty.”

“Yeah, I'm smart but I don't like to say that out loud. I like when people doubt me.” Catra said hugging her girlfriend and holding on to her mug, trying to be careful to not burn Adora. They spent a little time just breathing and enjoying each other's company. 

“What?”, Adora asked when she heard Catra snort. 

“Peace. Haven't felt that in a while but with you it's… different. I don't know. You're warm and I like it. You could spend the rest of your life drinking hot chocolate and I could spend the rest of my life like this; hearing your heart beating and doing the same mundane things over and over again.”

“You know… Back then, I thought we weren't going to last so much. We knew each other weaknesses, strengths, habits. I didn't think we'd have something else to discover. But… We have so much and I could spend the rest of my life discovering your new habits and seeing you built everything you ever wanted. You deserve that after all and I'm happy to be with you”, Adora took a sip of her drink while running through her Twitter feed. Catra's arms around her were warm and maybe it was the feeling of being home. 

“Well… you know today's wednesday, right?” Which means they would spend the night watching movies and eating popcorn with chocolate syrup and gossip. They did that so they would start to be comfortable around each other and have something to talk to. And it became a habit so they did it every Wednesday.

“Which ones haven't we watched yet?”

“I have no idea. Lemme check”, Catra said and Adora released her girlfriend so she could pick up their notebook with a list. “We have 'How to steal a million', 'Gentlemen prefer blondes', that Cleopatra one from 1963…”

“Only the old ones, huh? Where are my comedy's at?”

“I guess we've already watched most of them. Maybe we need to add some things. Here“, Catra gave her notebook to Adora. They spent five whole minutes trying to decide what to watch.

“Are we going to the beach?” Catra asked after a while.

“Do you want to?” 

“We don't have anything to do this afternoon so… why not?” She said running to her bedroom, starting to change her clothes and get their stuff into a bag. It had been a while since they walked around the beach and felt the sun's heat in their skin. Usually, Adora spent all her time trying to finish her thesis and Catra worked more than she wanted.

But it wasn't so bad, even if they only had time for each other a few times, it was good to not spend  _ every time _ next to the other. Catra knew she would be tired of Adora's face after a long time together. Of course, she loved Adora's face and could look at her for five hours straight without complaining, but a week? Catra would probably scratch her. She was still trying to get comfortable with touches, kisses, cuddles and hugs; but before Adora she spent a lot of time on her own, doing things on her own, living in her own terms, doing whatever she wanted and it was kinda hard to get used to something new. Like people say,  _ old habits die hard. _

“You sure you got the sunscreen?” Adora said while struggling to tie her bikini top behind her back. 

“Yeah, probably we're not gonna use it, but whatever. Come here”, Catra helped her girlfriend and hugged her. “You look nice, as always”, she kissed Adora's shoulders and brought her attention back to their stuff. 

They drove for nearly fifteen minutes until they found a spot near the beach. It was great to smell salt water and feel the warm wind wrapping them. Adora had their bag in one arm and held Catra's with the other. The sky was glowing rose and orange with some points in purple. Adora specifically loved the sunrise while Catra preferred the sunset. It wasn't that different but Catra wasn't the kind of a morning person. 

They decided to share an earphone and spend a good time walking on the sand without exchanging a word. Catra liked to be in silence but knowing Adora was there if she wanted to talk to; and Adora was talkative as fuck. Sometimes she talked about a million of different things in ten minutes and Catra thought it was cute. She loved hearing Adora talking and how her voice seems to melt into honey right before her ears. Sometimes she got lost in their conversations but agreed just so she could hear Adora talking a little bit more.

Adora sat down and Catra lay on her thighs and watched her tying up her hair. “What are you thinking about?”

“What?” Adora drank water from her bottle. 

“You do that weird thing with your eyebrows when you're thinking really hard about something. What is it?” Catra changed her position so her elbow would support her head in her hands and she could still be laying on Adora. She started to run her fingers through Adora's belly.

“Do… Do you think we can last?”

“We're trying. And I'm sure we can last, it's already working and we're happy.” She felt Adora's hand on hair hair and looked up. 

“I love you. You know I never wanted to leave you or make you feel like you were second best”, Adora was looking at her like she held the moon. Her blue eyes were even more beautiful than the ocean itself. It didn't matched the sky's colour. Her eyes was a deeper blue but they always turned into a light turquoise when she looked at Catra and, somehow, it started to glow too. 

Catra couldn't even doubt Adora's love for her because everything she did was thinking about her. Even the way Adora cupped her face and started spreading kisses on her cheeks were full of love. That was when Catra realized she needed to learn about it and Adora was showing her exactly what it was.

“We've passed through this, ok? Everything's fine now and I love you too. I'm happy we figured things out.”

Adora held her girlfriend close and kissed her. One thing she was sure is that she was never getting tired of kissing Catra. Her lips were the same, her taste were the same, and her feelings were the same. Maybe that's why Adora liked that, she loved to feel what she felt for the first time over and over again. Their love went through a lot; they hated each other sometimes, they wanted to end up everything sometimes; they screamed and shouted and — literally — tried to kill themselves once. It was a turbulent relationship but they were learning how to love each other in the right ways, without fights and violent words and sick battles. They were trying all over again and it made them happy, it made them strong; now they would grab each other's hand and not to fight. 

They were just enjoying their company. 

Their evening was quite calming even with the traffic, the voices of people talking, dogs making a huge noise, and kids playing in the beach. Sometimes there was quiet and Adora could hear the sound of waves as they crushed each other; or the sound of seagulls nearby; sometimes Catra could hear Adora's heart beating even with so much noise around.

Adora was pretty much a country girl and loved being near plants and waterfalls and butterflies. Her mother used to live in an old house (more like a palace) built in 1890, which most near city was at 1.609 kilometers away, so they lived in the middle of nowhere. But Adora loved her house, she loved taking care of her animals, and pick up things in her vegetable garden; she loved to learn how to cook with her mother and her father taught her how to fight. It was pretty simple but Adora was an adventurer too, so she discovered almost every little hidden place in the forest. She collected every plant she saw and glued them in her book. She learned a lot of things on her own too: how to paint, how to discover which plants were poisonous or not, how to create traps. She missed her house and she often went there to visit her mother. The last time she spent so much time there was when Catra and she broke up.

And Catra loved Etheria more than anything; she loved it's neon lights at night, she loved it's noise, she loved how the city was almost sunny everyday, she loved its heat, she loved its ancient monuments and old houses, she loved it's botanical garden — which was considered a patrimony — and everything that city meant to her. She loved that Etheria brought Adora back to her; they encountered again in between an alley and talked to each other for the first time in years. Catra was born and raised in that city and she couldn't love more; when she was a kid she made friends with almost everyone in her neighborhood; she went to it's fair almost every year and her feet were as familiar with the beach as it was with concrete. She knew her city with the palm of her hands and she wanted Adora to love it as much as she did. 

“Are you coming with me?”, asked Adora while entering in the shower right after they got home. 

“Yeah, wait for me!”, Catra screamed and started unpacking their stuff and putting them in their right places. Adora and Catra's apartment was cold when they stepped into it but was starting to get warm again due to their presence. 

Catra took her clothes was quick as she could and entered in the bathroom. Adora's back was right in front of her and she murmured 'hey Adora' next to her ear and saw her smiling.

Adora's back were full of birthmarks, wounds and scars. Catra started to gently trace every one of them with her finger. She knew every one of them by heart; some of them were caused by her father while teaching her how to fight, some of them were caused by Catra when they're in her bed a long ago and some of them were because of stupid fights. Catra touched Adora's waist and brought them close to her body. She got lost in their embrace and just started to notice her surroundings when Adora turned and kissed her. It had nothing to do with passion or sex, it was a kiss that said 'I forgive you', it was a welcoming kiss and both of them could feel the purest form of love in it. 

Adora was preparing everything since they came out of the bathroom while Catra struggled to get the download of the movie they had chosen earlier. She almost screamed in victory when the download finished and was dancing with enthusiasm while putting it on TV. Catra was wearing only her panties and a blouse twice her size and Adora was with her unicorn slippers on, a top and pants with rainbows in it. Adora sat right in between Catra's legs holding their popcorn. 

“We really have to eat  _ this _ ?”, Catra looked at her with a smirk.

“We always do! What's the matter?”

“Huh… Popcorn with chocolate must be the worst thing someone created”, Adora hit her girlfriend's arm in protest. 

“Don't talk about my babies like that! It's great”, she answered. 

“Yeah, just because you're the one to make it. But still the worst thing in the world”, Catra said while fixing Adora's hair in a pun. 

“Shh! Now, quiet.”

“As you wish, my love”, Catra kissed her girlfriend's cheeks and held her hand. 

These kind of moments could last forever.


End file.
